


I'd build a road in gold just to have some dreaming

by Toni1



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 9x14, Ficlet, Fiona Gallagher (mentioned) - Freeform, I suck at tagging sorry, M/M, Slice of Life, Spoilers, cursing, prison boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni1/pseuds/Toni1
Summary: A little light-hearted ficlet inspired by 9x14.  Just a moment of Ian and Mickey's life in prison.(Spoilers for 9x14 ahead)





	I'd build a road in gold just to have some dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This actually is my very first Shameless fic! Hopefully this sparks some inspiration in me to write even more, I love these two boys way too much. The title comes from the Blondie song "Dreaming". Enjoy!<3

*

”Holy motherfucking fuck! Don't any of these assholes know how to wipe their asses properly? It's not fucking rocket science”, Mickey groaned as he shoved a pair of underwear into a washing machine. That evoked a laugh from another prisoner who was also working on the laundry duty, but Mickey just shook his head with a disgusted look on his face. His expression softened, however, when the door to the laundry room opened and he saw his favourite redhead standing in the doorway.

”Hey”, Ian smiled. ”You busy?”

”Nah”, Mickey answered, threw some washing powder into the machine, closed its door and pushed the start button. ”What's up? Miss me so bad you have to come here watch me having to sniff shit stained undies on your day off?”

Ian laughed and Mickey couldn't help a smile forming on his face as well.

”We need to have a talk about your newfound interest in sniffing panties, Mickey”, Ian joked and got a middle finger from Mickey in return. ”No, actually, Fiona just visited me.”

”Oh yeah? How's she doing?”

”Seemed good”, Ian said. He moved closer to his boyfriend and leaned his back against a washing machine. ”She's thinking about leaving. For good. I told her she should do it.”

”Well damn right she should. She's like, what, almost thirty? About time she takes a breather and sees some of the world outside of Chicago.”

”She said she'd go South, somewhere warmer. Let's hope it's Florida, I've always wanted to go to Florida. We could visit her there.”

”The fuck would we do in Florida?” Mickey frowned. ”Pick oranges and feed alligators? Watch you burn your ass the second you step out of the plane?”

”Sure, if that's what you're into. I was thinking more in the lines of surfing and maybe some love-making on the hot sand...” Ian smiled dreamily, grabbed the front of Mickey's yellow jumpsuit and pulled him against himself. Mickey raised his eyebrows a little and gave Ian a lopsided smile.

”One, neither of us knows how to surf, and second, I don't want any sand in my ass, and third, we'd be visiting your sister, I doubt she'd be happy if we just ditched her to engage in some indecencies on the beach”, he commented. Ian rolled his eyes.

”Now you're just being a pessimist.”

”No, I'm being a realist, there's a difference”, Mickey teased but then smiled gently. ”But sure, we'll visit Fiona, don't worry about that. As long as she stays in the States, I don't think we'd ever afford going to Europe or some shit like that. She's not switching continents, is she?”

”No, I don't think so. She wouldn't move too far. Though I'd love to take you to Paris or Rome or some romantic place like that. Maybe someday when we're old and retired, if we start saving today.”

It was Mickey's turn to give his eyes a roll.

”And what would a couple of grey, droopy-assed fags do in Paris? Pop a few viagras and have heart attacks? That's real romantic, Gallagher, I can't wait.”

”Maybe you'd help me get down on one knee and I'd propose to you by the Eiffel tower?” Ian suggested playfully. Mickey raised his eyebrows again and let out a small laugh.

”You wait that long to fucking propose to me and I might seriously need to start to re-evaluate my life choices.”

Ian's smile got even wider and he pulled Mickey into a kiss. The kiss was deep and tender and Mickey rested his hands on Ian's sides, but they got interrupted way too soon.

”Okay, lovebirds, break it off”, a guard supervising the laundry room told them with a bored voice and lowered the magazine he had been reading. ”Milkovich, don't you have some work to do? And Gallagher, you shouldn't even be here, can't you really function without stuffing your tongue down your boyfriend's throat every five fucking minutes?”

Ian sighed and let go of Mickey, who took a step away from him. Luckily almost everyone had stopped giving them shit about their relationship after the first week or so, so they really couldn't be bothered to try to hide it, but the guards rarely approved any public make out sessions.

”I'm going to hit the yard, see if anyone's up for a basketball game or something. I'll see you at dinner, yeah?” Ian asked Mickey while slowly backing towards the door.

”Yeah, yeah. Now go and let me get back to making money, so we can go die in fucking Paris”, Mickey snorted and tossed a dirty sock Ian's way. The redhead dodged it easily, laughed and made his way outside.

*


End file.
